Second Chance
by SunrayShinningLight 1999
Summary: Haruka and her younger sister are joined at the hip but one is aways blaming herself when the other gets hurt. Haruka asks Elora for a second chance after a situation that happened a week prior. When a new enemy shows up Elora can't blame herself and Haru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.**

**-_- Usual character: Elora (Eleanora-Taiyoko)**

**Chapter One**

*Haruka*

The phone call I got from mom had my heart racing and me panicking. Elora has gone to far this time, she drained all her energy into a stupid crystal ball she bought today. Right now I'm speeding to my parents house to give my sister a smack upside the head. She's alright because Crystal, her fraternal twin sister, walked in and forced Elora's energy back into her. This happened about fifteen minutes ago.

I pull into the driveway and see mom look out the window. She opens the door for me and I slip of my shoes. I decline the towel my fraternal twin brother Zachery offers and head straight to my sister's room. Her room you can only access through her library. Her room used to be a root cellar until dad renovated it into a bedroom for her.

I push Elora's door open, making it slam against the wall. When I get to the bottom of the stairs she had lite right off the futon she has in the 'living room' part of her bedroom. "What the hell is wrong with you kid?!" I yell at her angrily. Elora's face goes from shocked to angry.

"Nothing is wrong with me, I just decided that since I cause all your trouble I'd end it for you!" Elora yells back. Making me relive last week inside my head.

*Flashback*

"Uranus, here, take my hand." Sailor Sun holds out the hand that's not supporting me.

"No, I wouldn't need to be given energy if you'd just do as your told, every time I get hurt it's because I cover your ass cause you didn't listen." I say angrily standing up on my own.

"Uranus!" Neptune scolds me but Sailor Sun shakes her head.

"No she's right, it is my fault she gets hurt every time because apparently...I'm not allowed to protect my sister from getting hurt, she always has to protect me like I"m some fucking baby!" Sailor Sun yells at me and I know she's playing the 'I'm not a baby' card.

"I protect you because I don't want you hurt!" I yell back at her.

"Then why did you just tell me that if listened you wouldn't get hurt all the time?" My baby sister's hazel eyes well with tears.

"Elora, I..." Elora cuts me off.

"Don't Haruka, just don't, I get it, I'm the reason you get hurt all the time, I'm the reason your always the one targeted lately, yeah I get it Haruka, you don't want me around anymore. Fine then, dad and the guys will be over to get my stuff." Elora turns her back to us.

She starts walking away but I grab her arm. "Please don't leave?" I plead trying not to cry.

"To late Haruka, I'm gone." I let go and she holds up her pendant. "UV ray teleport!" She shouts but tears lace her voice and I can't help but cry now.

*End*

"Haruka, damn it, wake up!" Elora shakes my shoulder again and I feel a tear drip on to my face. I open my eyes and sit up right away pulling her into my arms.

"Shh, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for what I said last week, please let me prove it." I'm shut-up by her lips on mine.

"Shut-up baka, you scared me." Elora replies through small sobs.

"And you didn't scare the hell out of me?" I ask softly and she looks down. I kiss her left cheek and pull her tight against me.

"I promise to never do that again Haruka." Elora yawns and I wonder what the hell she's been doing today besides trying to kill herself.

"E...baby, what have you been doing today?" I ask and she yawns again.

"Nothing, except sleeping, then eating and other stuff, then sleeping again." Elora answers tiredly. That worries me though.

"Elora, can you give me a second chance to take care of you, while your living at my house?" I ask wanting to be able to check her energy levels.

"Only if you buy me ice-cream tomorrow." She answers, yawning again.

"Done. Now I'm putting you in your bed then I'm checking your energy." Elora nods so I pick her up and open the door to her 'bed' room.

I place her gently on her bed then take her hand sitting on the edge of the bed. I feel my energy get ripped out of my body into her's and out again. She pulls her hand away but I take it again. "Mom!" I yell moving to the middle of the bed so I can hold Elora properly.

Mom comes running in and gasps. "Haru, I know where the enemy is, the person who's taking my energy, I just tracked where my energy is going." Elora tells me weakly.

"Baby, where are they?" I ask but she shakes her head.

"No, it's a trap, I'm _not _sending you or anyone else into a trap." Elora answers and I kiss her forehead.

"Elora please, I'll be careful I promise." Her brows furrow.

"No I said and I meant it, just block my energy with a wall of your power, that's all you have to do nothing else." I do as Elora told me to because she's choosing to be stubborn.

Her eyes close and she grips my shirt tightly as she falls asleep. "Haruka, take her to your house tonight please, I feel she's too noticable here." Mom says sadly.

I know mom is upset because she feels she can't protect any of us as well as she thought she could, that's where Elora gets her way of thinking, mom. "Hey mom, you've protected all of us all of our lives, just because most of us girls are sailor scouts now doesn't mean you can't protect us still, just by asking me to take Elora you're protecting her." I say softly, trying to reassure my scatter brained mother.

She may be scatter brained but she's a good mom and smart too, but she just switches the subject lots. "Haruka, you have been so protective of Elora all her life, I don't think anybody, including me, could protect her better than you." Mom replies making me blush then think about all the things I've said to Elora.

"But I hurt her the worst every time she decides to forgive me, why does she keep forgiving me?" I ask mom holding Elora tightly.

"She forgives you because she hates being away from you and she loves you, she loves you as much more than a sister." Mom answers softly rubbing my left cheek.

"How so?" I ask looking down at Elora as her grip tightens.

"Haruka, you two kiss on the lips, much more passionately than you did when she was younger." Mom points out making me blush.

"You noticed?" I ask blushing a deeper pink.

"It's sort of hard not to baby, in fact I'm surprised you haven't gotten her in bed yet." Mom teases but my ears turn pink.

"Mom!" I exclaim blushing and wishing I could erase the image mom put in my head.

"I'm kidding Haruka, now you should get her home before Michiru and Setsuna get worried." Mom always knows when enough is enough, she was the one who kept me under control when I was younger.

"Alright mom, good-night." I say kissing mom on the cheek. She kisses me on the cheek then leaves Elora's room. I put Elora down for a few minutes while I pack a bag of things that I think she might need.

Her toothbrush and toothpaste, a few pairs of clothes, pajamas, underwear, and bras. I also pack her phone, mp3, speaker, all the cords that go to each thing, and her hairbrush. I zip up the bag and go back into her room to see her sitting up.

"Haruka, are we going home?" Elora asks tiredly.

"Yeah, want me to carry you out to the car?" I ask and she nods childishly.

"Yeah, I might fall over and rip my stitches out." She points out her bad knee. Mom called me last Thursday, the day after she got home, saying that Elora got her first stitches that day. She had run into the house to get away from Avery and Dean when she decided to jump on to the top stair. Her foot got caught and she landed on her left knee tearing a small section of her skin open. Needed three stitches, getting them taken out this Thursday.

"Alright, well then let's get going." I hold out my arms to her and she wraps her blanket around her shoulders then let's me hold her like a child. I already have her bag on my right arm so I carry her up the stairs.

I shout bye to everyone as I close the door. Elora is already half-asleep in my arms. I put her in the passenger's seat wrapped up in her blanket. I put her seatbelt on then pop the trunk to put her bag in.

I turn around in the yard, like dad does, then head out to the end of the drive way. Just as I started pulling out a car goes speeding past almost t-boning us. I look over to Elora who is wide awake in her seat after that. I cough then cuss.

"Haruka, are you sick?" Elora asks touching my arm as I pull out on to the highway. "My god, you're burning up, as soon as we get home you're in my room so I can take care of you." Elora scolds me lightly.

"That's my job." I tease but she just rolls her eyes.

"Not now it won't be." She retorts sternly. I smile at her and she returns it while rolling her eyes again.

"Okay, you can take care of me, but you have to share with Michiru and maybe Hotaru or even Setsuna." I reply and she laughs.

"Just drive Haruka." Elora says chuckling.

I focus on the road, fighting the fatigue, which I'm also hiding from Elora.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I live in Canada so the Alberta driving age I include in this is the actual driving age.**

**Chapter Two**

*Elora*

I look over to Haruka and see her eyes about to close. "Haruka!" I grab her arm and her eyes open again. "Let me drive." I state getting a raised eyebrow.

"You don't have your license." Haruka replies tiredly. I pull my liscence out of my pocket and show it to her.

"Dad took me to Alberta, Canada and I got my liscence because fourteen is the driving age there." I explain and she shakes her head.

"I'm okay baby, thanks for..." I cut her off sternly.

"Haruka, don't lie to me you're as tired as hell, now let my drive." Haruka pulls over with out saying anything.

We change sides, Haruka kisses my forehead on the way by. As I climb in Haruka passes out just as she's about to get in. I slam the door and run over to her side. "Haruka!" I yell picking her up.

I open the door all the way and manage to get Haruka into the car. I run my finger's through her hair to make sure she's not bleeding. After I know she's not beleeding I kiss her forehead then head to my side of the car. Again I climb in then take off from the side of the road, you could day I get my sister's driving skills.

I turn into the main road of town when Haruka starts to stir. She didn't stay passed out for long. "Elora, what happened?" She asks still half-conscious.

"You passes out just as you were about to get in, Haruka are you sick?" I ask sternly this time. She sighs in defeat.

"Yeah I am, I haven't eaten anything in a week." I want to slap Haruka after hearing that. No it's my turn to ask 'what the hell is wrong with you'.

"Why did you do that?" I ask in soft anger.

"Because I wasn't in the mood to eat." She answers bitterly.

I pull into the driveway as Haruka's eyes start drooping. Her eyes fully close as I shut off the car and the garage door closes. Being out in that thunderstorm just made her even sicker. I go over to her side and carry Haruka inside.

When I get inside Michiru is glaring at me in disapointment. "Take Haruka to your bedroom then come right back out here." She scolds and I nod wordlessly.

Setsuna opens my door for me but she's also angry with me. Haruka groans as I pull the blankets up over her. "Elora, don't let them be too harsh on you." Haruka sounds as sick as she looks. I nod as she brings my head down to kiss my cheek.

I push her lightly back on the bed then close the door behind me. Next thing I know is that I'm being pinned up against the wall by violet eyes and jet black hair. "What is wrong with you?!" Rei yells at me with pure rage and hurt.

"Nothing, just thought I'd stop being a pain." I answer casually shoving her off me.

"How could you even think that?!" Rei continues yelling and it's agitating me.

"Stop yelling Haruka is sleeping!" I yelll back once then lower my voice. "Look Rei I never meant anything to hurt you all I meant to do was leave and not come back because I seem to be causing all of you to get hurt everytime we fight and Haruka is always being targeted lately because she is always the one to stop an attack from hitting me. And you all stand in the way of the enemy from getting me so I thought that if I killed myself before they could kill one of you then all these enemies would just disappear." I explain then turn back into my room, locking the door.

I head over to my window bench, bringing my knees up and placing a pillow on them crying into it. Everything I do is wrong, I know that killing myself was extrememly wrong, but I can't protect them without getting yelled at, I can't leave to go out on my own without getting grounded, I can't put my powers in my crystal without getting yelled at. Why is everything I do to protect them wrong? I look out my window and see a lightning strike. I scream and bury my head in my pillow.

I feel Haruka pull me into her arms on the other side if the bench. I didn't even hear her get up. "Hey it's okay baby, your okay." She soothes me rubbing my back. I throw the pillow behind me then press myself closer to her body. Haruka kisses the top of my head when my door opens...I thought I locked it?

"I unlocked the door when I got up." Haruka explains softly. I turn away from Michiru, looking at the wall.

Thunder shakes the house and lightning lights up my room. I scream and bury my head into Haruka when the wind causes a broken tree branch to hit my window. Haruka's grip tightens around me as she picks me up, taking me away from the window. Michiru puts a dinner tray beside Haruka, who is more than grateful for the food. "Elora, what you did earlier was foolish and had me worried sick, I understand why you did it but that is still not the answer." I lose my temper. I turn around from where I hide my face in Haruka while she eats.

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do to protect you?!" I ask as tear of anger and fright stray down my cheeks.

Haruka puts down her spoon of hashbrowns and puts her plate on the bedside table. "What do you mean protect us?" She asks sounding a little angry with me as well.

"Everytime I try to do something that would lead the enemy away from you guys you or Michiru or Setsuna are yelling at me or grounding me!" I yell getting even angrier.

"Don't yell at me Eleanora!" Haruka yells back and I cringe back expecting to be hit. She lifts my head and I see teal eyes full of concern and still a bit if anger. "Who hit you?" She asks simply but gently.

"Doesn't matter." I answer trying to at least protect her from this, knowing that if I tell her it'll be hard to comprehend and besides, he apologized after and hasn't hit me since.

"Who hit you, I won't ask again." Haruka's voice is stern. I can't hold back the tears anymore like I used to.

"Zachery, but he apologized after and hasn't hit me since." I answer softly. Haruka pulls me closer to her but I push out of her arms. "Don't think that I forgot what you're angry about." My voice holds the same softness.

"Elora, you don't need to protect us, it's our duty to protect you not the other way around." Michiru says rubbing my shoulder.

"But what happens if one of you die? It ends up being my fault!" I shout with tears leaving fresh trails down my cheeks.

"It's not your fault! How many times do we have to say it?!" Michiru yells, this is the first time I've ever seen her angry or heard her yell.

"Until it's true." I reply softly making both Michiru and Haruka freeze. "I hear you guys talking in the 'scout' meetings you hold after I've gone to bed, so don't tell me you don't think it's not my fault, don't tell me you don't think I'm a pain, and don't you dare act like it wouldn't make your lives easier if I had just stayed out of Haruka's life, bet it was a lot easier then." I state coldly hitting both of them where it hurts.

I get up off the bed, leaving both of them on my bed. I curl up in the corner of the window bench and cringe everytime thunder sounds or lightning lights up my room. I cry silent tears as everyone's hurtful words run through my head. Even Usagi and Mamoru. Rei, my own girlfriend, and my own cousin Setsuna has said things about me. What hurts the most is that Haruka didn't stick up for me she just added her own hateful things into their conversations.

Now I can't help it but let my shoulders shake with sobs. A hand rests on my shoulder and I push it away. I look up to see Setsuna. Looking around my room Michiru and Haruka have left. "Don't touch me." I mutter angrily.

"Eleanora, look the..." I cut her off not wanting an excuse.

"The things all of you say are hateful! I shouldn't have listened to Crystal, I should've just killed myself, it's not like any of you would care!" I yell then turn away from my twenty-one year old cousin.

Setsuna sighs but leaves. When my door closes I let more tears fall, what did I ever do to make everyone hate me? More sobs shake my shoulders and my door opens again. This time I don't let anyone say anything. "Get the fuck out of my room!" I shout although the tears make their way into my voice.

"Do you really want to be alone?" Luna asks softly. I look down to, who I thought was my best friend's, advisor.

"No." I mutter through tears. Luna jumps up in front of me and licks my hand. "Thanks for trying." I reply to the lick but continue wiping away tears that don't stop.

"Elora, what the scouts say they..." I cut Luna off shaking my head.

"Don't defend them Luna, they meant what they said, even Usagi and Hotaru." I name the two most unlikely people to say something mean, because they _did _say say something mean.

"Elora, do you think you could let them apologize?" Luna asks sitting beside me.

"No way in hell." I reply feeling angry and hurt at the same time. Luna sighs but rubs her head against my side.

"Alright then, I'll leave now, they're having a scout meeting out in the living room."

"Great, more trash-talk about me, I'm starting to think they enjoy hurting me, seeing me cry." I state bitterly. Luna doesn't reply so I know I'm right.

I ease myself off the bench, write a note and then pull out the keys to Haruka's car. I sneak out queitly then head out to the garage. I open the turnk and grab my bag. I close the trunk and place the keys and note on top of it. I run out the door that Haruka put into for when she's only going for a walk.

I run down the street in the puring rain trying to block out my fear of thunder/wind storms. I start crying again as if my body is jealous of the water that covers my face. I find the trail that Nick made for us that leads to our tree house we built this summer. I had skipped school today because I was dizzy when I woke up, even when I was laying down. So tomorrow is Saturday. I pull out my phone and listen to music on my youtube channel favorites.

I get to the tree house and start climbing up the stairs Nick and I spent four hours building last week on Friday. I stop on the third step. Trees plus lightning equals stupid to sleep in one. I climb back down and go back down the trail not caring how soaked I am. I run into town, about three blocks from Haruka's house is town.

I never realized how close mine and Nick's tree house was to Haruka's house. I duck into a twenty-four hour coffee shop and sit in a booth farthest away from any windows, which is the dark right corner of the shop. The most ironic song comes on the radio but I tune it out. "Hey there, why is a young girl like you out here so late, soaking?" A teenboy asks sitting in front of me.

"Avoiding my backstabbing friends, sister-in-law, cousin, neice, and older sister." I answer bitterly as he places a hot-chocolate in front of me. I take a sip, never mind it's a carmilk mocha.

"What could that many people do to you?" He asks sounding shocked.

"All trash-talk me in scouts meetings." I blurt by accident. He just laughs.

"Well Princess Eleanora, didn't take your instincts to remember me." I recognize that deep voice he just did. I look up shocked, I haven't heard that voice in five years, back when I first awakened when I was nine.

"Prince Akio?" I ask. He's from the star that no human know's about that lies right beside the sun. It's called the Aki star, simple, I know, it means bright star.

Akio means bright or glorious hero, suits him, doesn't it? I ask myself a rhetorical question.

"Yeah, but it's just Akio here." He answers and I look down at the swirling coffee in the cup.

"It's just Eleanora here." I reply sadly.

"I heard people calling you Elora before, what happened to that nickname?" He asks, letting me know he was following me all these years.

"My sister happened, and you were following me?" I ask raising an eyebrow. He blushes then looks away.

"Yeah but don't change the subject Eleanora, you shouldn't run away from your problems. The best thing to do is face them and stand up for yourself sure it hurts especially when the closest people to you are the ones you are standing up to. Tell them what they need to hear not what they want to hear, that is what an unbelieveably smart nine-year old girl once told me when I myself was having a hard time with my ex-girlfriend." Akio scolds me, using my own belief against me.

Akio is three years older than me so he was twelve when we met. "Thanks Akio, your right, I need to act fourteen and tell them straight what I think. Meet me here tomorrow, here's my cell number." I scrawl it guickly on a piece of paper I had in my pocket then leave the shop waving back at him. I turn to face look ahead of me as I cross the street.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

*Elora*

I take a deep breath to quickly catch my breath from running and to brace myself for yelling and possibly getting slapped. I open the door and I'm met by Haruka's hand going across my face. The tears well in my eyes but I shake them away.

"Where the hell were you going to go?!" She yells at me and I yell right back at her.

"Where ever the fuck I wanted so I didn't have to hear you trash talk about again all night!" This shuts her up and everyone else wears a shocked look so I continue.

"You think I'm either fucking stupid or deaf, I know every single word you say, every damned thing you think about me! I know you don't stand up for me, I know you hate my childish ways of acting, you hate my sarcastic remarks and my teasing, you hate the way I obsess over cute things, my insistent need to protect all of you, my way of loving everybody I meet and wanting to let them in on my other life, you _hate _me!" I finish my rant glaring at everybody waiting for someone to speak up.

"That's not true, we only say those things out of frustration." Makoto defends them, voice soft but stern.

"Don't give me that, it's a lie and you know that, just stop! Stop pretending you love me, give yourselves a break how bout!" I yell shaking my head. Haruka's hand crosses my face again. I look up at her glaring.

"Don't touch me bitch!" I yell turning and slamming the door behind me. I start walking away from the door but I'm pulled back by my backpack.

I turn to Haruka. I make my eyes say 'I dare you'. I hit her hand off me angrily. "Go ahead and hit me, see what happens, you've already hit me twice, they didn't hurt!"

Her hand goes across my face hard this time. "Did that hurt?" She asks coldly, wearing a cold look.

I can't say anything, the tears spill down my face with the rain. Haruka coughs and falls to her knees. Why did she follow me? She's sick, very sick. I kneel in front of her weakly. I take my backpack off dropping it in the grass. I slip off the wet coat then the sweater I have underneath. I slip it over her shoulders and she shrugs it off.

"Dumbass, if you get any sicker you'll die, don't leave Michiru and Hotaru they need you." I slip it back over her shoulders, this time she leaves it.

"What about you?" Haruka asks as I slip the wet coat on. Her voice is thick with the tears that I know slide down her cheeks.

"I'll always need you Ru, but it looks and sounds like you don't need me, don't worry I'll find my way back to mom's." I go to get up but she grabs my hand. I kneel back down and her eyes meet mine. They shine with the tears she cries.

"I'm sorry for not standing up with you, I wish it were possible to take back everything I said, I regret those words." I bite my tongue trying not to cry but failing.

"You can never make the same mistake twice, because the second time you make it, it's not a mistake, it's a choice." I quote seeing more tears slide down her cheeks.

"Baby, please." She begs me and I shake my head with tears falling down.

"I gave you a second chance, I've learned the third chance always makes things worse, just ask my ex-boyfriend and now ex-girlfriend. Go inside Haruka I don't want you dead." I answer turning around.

"I can't, I don't have enough strength." Haruka's words cause me to stop in my tracks, never in my life has she admitted that she doesn't have enough strength to do anything.

I turn around as she goes into a coughing fit. I walk back over to her and help her up. She struggles to get to her feet and her energy tells me she's not lying about having no strength. All I do is take a step and Haruka is on her knees. I kneel then look over my shoulder at her.

"Get on my back." I order her gently. She clings to my back like a child as I stand up.

I get in the house but meet no ones eyes afraid of what I might find in them. I take the first stair but Haruka groans. "I want to sleep with you, in your room." I shake my head for the billionth time tonight.

"I'm not staying, I'm going to mom's, so I can calm down without hurting any of you more than I already have." I answer taking the next stair.

"Please don't, it's too dangerous out there now, you could get hurt." Worry is my sister's tone.

I turn and head back downstairs to my bedroom. I open the door then let her slide off my back. "Haruka, do you mind if I sleep without clothes, despite the rain and wind it's fucking hot, it's not even a cold wind blowing either, it's muggy." I there I go again, over explaining something.

"No, go ahead, I saw you when you were born." I blush feeling a bit stupid. I strip then climb into bed beside Haruka, she's soaking wet and cold. I slip the sweater off and throw it on the floor then I pull her shirt up.

"What are you doing?" She asks opening her eyes, raising an eyebrow.

"You're cold and soaked and I thought you were sleeping so I..um...was stripping you." I answer blushing. Haruka laughs than sits up taking off her shirt and everything else. I move closer to her and suck in my stomach for a moment, she's so cold. I pull the blanket up under her chin then warp my arm around her torso.

Haruka is shivering badly. "Why did you follow me in the first place?" I ask into her chest.

"B..because I d..don't ha...hate you." She answers through chattering teeth. I pull her closer to me as much as I can. I kiss the bottom of her neck and she moves down so her head is in between my neck and shoulder. She curls into me so I tighten my grip around her.

"Haruka, are you gonna be okay?" I ask scared of loosing her. I'm such an idiot it's my fault she's like this.

"Call Ami in here cause I'm not sure." She answers, my body heat having warmed her up. I get off the bed but tuck the blanket under right away, holding the heat. I get dressed then grab clean dry clothes for Haruka. I put them at the end off the bed for when she wants to get dressed.

I head out feeling eyes on me. "Ami, Haruka wants you to check her out." I state then head back to my room, Haruka is still laying on the bed tucked in. I touch her shoulder having a mini panick attack inside. She looks up at me half-asleep. The mini panick attack stops.

I back away so Ami can do her job. I'm scared to meet Princess Mercury's eyes, scared to meet any ones eyes at that. "Elora, you did the smart thing, by letting her curl up to you, if you didn't she'd have pneumonia by now." Ami draws me from my thoughts.

I do the thing I fear, I meet her eyes. She holds love and proud ness in them. I feel like crying because I know I hurt them all by leaving that note.

"You're not angry with me for what I said in that note, shouldn't everybody else be mad with me, especially you Haru." I state looking at the floor.

"I'm not angry Elora, I deserved it for what I have said about you." Ami replies sounding a bit ashamed. I guess inside I still feel angry at them knowing they said it but I fight to keep my anger down.

"Elora, can you come back over here please, I'm getting cold again." Ami turns back around worried.

"Haruka your body should be keeping you warm on its own by now." Ami has Haruka sit up to check her out some more while I feel the stress and emotions finally take a toll on my energy. Everything leaves my vision and my head hits the floor before I lose all consciousness.

* * *

*Ami*

I turn to catch Elora but I'm not fast enough. I pick her up, putting her beside Haruka who lightly brushes her cheek. "Haruka, what's happening to her?" I ask seeing her internally panick.

"The stress and emotions taxed her energy, also there's a new enemy who is taking her energy, she won't let any of us go find them because she insists that it's a trap, so I'd head her warning if I were you, she'll be angry and very upset if we don't." Haruka looks like she wants to cry.

"Alright, I'll tell the others. And Haruka, I'd get back into a healthy eating habit if I were you, your immune system is weak so you'll be too sick to do anything this week, I'd call your dad and ask for this week off." I scold her as I leave Elora's room.

"Thanks Ami." Haruka replies as the door clicks closed. I head back out to the living room where everyone else is.

"Ami is Haruka alright?" Michiru asks me worried.

"Will be once she gets back into a normal eating habit she'll be sick all of this week and in bed. Elora passed out, Haruka said it was because her body has taken all the stress and emotions very hard today and there is a new enemy taking her energy. Haruka also said to head her warning of it being a trap to lure us in and that if we go after the enemy Elora won't be happy with us she'll also be upset." Both have very clear reasons.

"We don't need to make her more angry at us then she already is." Usagi states sadly.

"I think she's a bit more hurt by our words then angry, to her words really do cut like knives, she transferred schools the last four months of second year middle school because the bullying went to physical bullying. She was slapped across the face." Setsuna explains to us looking down the hall.

"Let's just all go to bed and see how everyone is in the morning." Michiru suggests looking deep in thought about something.

We all take her suggestion and go to the spare rooms we usually use when we stay over. I climb into bed thinking about the fear I saw in Elora's eyes when she met mine.

Is there something more to her emotions and secrets that even Haruka doesn't know about? That's what I fall asleep to, that question running through my thoughts constantly.

* * *

*Elora*

I wake up to Haruka's heavy breathing. I sit up quickly and shake Haruka, while my stomach flips. "Haru!" I panick because she's not waking up.

I shake her again harder this time. Her eyes fly open and she sits up pinching the bridge of her nose. "Don't go after the enemy on your own." Haruka scolds me predicting my next move.

"Why?" I ask bitterly cause she just took away my last strategy to protect them.

"Because I don't want to fight you." I freeze knowing what Haruka means.

"Haruka what else can I do to protect all of you?" She pulls me against her side with both arms.

"It's not your job to..."

"It is my job to protect you, I'm the sun princess in charge of keeping this solar system alive, don't you remember all of mom's stupid lectures, I'm the one who has to keep this solar system alive, I can't die or else all of you are at risk, and by the looks of your vision I won't die I have to protect you all in some way!" I exclaim hitting the bed.

I pause going over my words in my head, and I was about to kill myself today, god I'm an idiot. I look up at Haruka who looks like she is shocked. I grab her hand that rests on my hip. I now just realize that I'm naked.

"Elora, what if I told you that I'm the one who can beat the enemy?" Haruka asks and I know she just had another vision. I push her down then lay beside her. I know her headache is more like a migraine now.

"Then I'd ask what you're going to do." I answer staring at her bare skin blankly.

"I'll go tomorrow." I sit up and feel like hitting her but I won't do that because I don't have the heart to.

"No you won't, I won't let you do it, just like Cris and you didn't let me kill myself, I owe you for scaring you." I put my full body on top of her, bringing my knees up to her right side.

"Elora, you don't deserve any more of this."

"Haruka, what I don't deserve is to feel the pain of losing you, neither does anyone else." I retort and she kisses what she can of my head.

I move back to laying beside her. She rests her hand on my cheek rolling on to her side. "Elora, please trust me." I shake my head.

"No, cause you have a history of almost dying." I reply and she wraps both arms around me. I hug her tightly and start crying. I'm too scared of losing her to trust her.

"I'll be fine." I hit her lightly.

"You always say that so no." I reply still crying. Haruka sighs, coughing after.

"What will it take to convince you?" She asks and decide to be stubborn.

"You _not _almost dying." Haruka is getting frustrated with me but she's not getting herself almost killed.

"Eleanora I'm not going to almost die alright, I just have to let the enemy take my energy." Haruka explains and I take a deep breath holding my tongue because she has more to say.

"The leader of this enemy group is a female and her body isn't compatible with my energy, why, I don't know, but if she takes my energy by the end of next week she'll die." I hear more to her words then she says.

"And you'll be extremely week and sick." I finish for her using my guessing ability which is linked to my intuition. Haruka let's go of me and rolls over to her left side. I kiss in between her shoulder blades.

"Haru, you're still cold, roll back over." I scold her yawning. She rolls back over and I see the tears. I hug her quickly, just laying there for a few minutes.

When I do let go she kisses me. When she breaks it I blush. She hasn't done that for a while. "Thank-you, for being there." She yawns closing her eyes. I move closer to her and like her body heat that has started again. I feel her arm go over me protectively I fall asleep to her breathing and the comfort of her body heat.


End file.
